


That awkward feeling of comfort

by SesuRescue (Kigachan)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Friendship, Gen, Grillby & Alphys friendship, Mall dates, Papby, Shopping Malls, Surface Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/pseuds/SesuRescue
Summary: Both abandoned by their dates, Grillby and Alphys meet.





	That awkward feeling of comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I've been participating in the Undyne Appreciation Week event on tumblr and my contribution to today's prompt (BrOTP Pap/Undyne taking photobooth pics) got me thinking, I wonder how Grillby and Alphys would interact.In my head, they're both pretty introverted, but in different ways. 
> 
> I got so excited that I started writing it on my way to work and finished it up there, so apologies for any awkward reading!

Grillby sat down on a bench, breathing out smoothly as he took in Papyrus and Undyne’s fading shouts as he was left behind. 

To be fair, Papyrus did ask him if it was okay if he ran off with Undyne real quick to take pictures when they ran into each other, but it's not like he could say no with that intense glare from her seemingly staring straight into his soul. 

So, Grillby gave his consent, Papyrus frolicked off, and here he sat, on one of the malls many benches. Not comfortable, but just enough for any exhausted shopper to rest their weary feet. At least he had his phone. 

“E-excuse me, is there a-anyone sitting there?”

Grillby paused in his quest to grab his phone at the timid voice, looking up to see a small yellow dinosaur monster. Her eyes refused to make contact with his, glancing just above and to the side of Grillby’s head as her hands fidgeted in the fabric of her dress. 

Oh. Was this Undyne’s date? A…something. He racked his brain for her name as he gestured for her to sit. She thanked him, sitting at the very edge of the other side of the bench. 

“O-oh, Undyne has my purse…” Grillby heard her mutter under her breath. He turned his head to her, meeting her shocked face . She let out a nervous laugh, blushing as she ducked the other way in embarrassment. “Oops, didn't mean to v-vocalize that.”

They sat in awkward silence, watching the mall shoppers pass by. A few slowed to gawk at the two monsters sitting on the bench, and more than once a frazzled mother had to drag her mesmerized child away from approaching them. 

Grillby wanted nothing more than to be moving again with Papyrus. It was easier to handle the humans when they were paying attention to Papyrus and his… quite fashionable date outfit. His flames flickered happily at the thought. 

A small cough brought his attention back to the nicely dressed monster beside him, who was looking at him expectantly. 

“A-aren't you Papyrus’ boyfriend?” she asked. 

Grillby nodded, tittering from the assignment. Definitely an upgrade from ‘tall flame guy’ or ‘that one bartender’.

“... My name is Grillby, nice to meet you.” He extended his hand out, which the monster beside him shook quickly. 

“A-alphys, likewise.”

Ah, right. Her name was Alphys. 

“... You're the royal scientist, right?”

Alphys’ face fell slightly. “Yes, b-but since we moved to the s-surface I've been re-focusing my studies.”

“...Oh? To what?”

“B-bionics.”

“... Sorry, but I'm not sure what that is, do you mind explaining?”

What Grillby was not expecting was for Alphys’ face to light up so bright it could rival his flames. She explained to him the history of bionics, losing her stutter in the process from her passion. 

Grillby’s brain swirled from the vast amount of knowledge being thrown at him. He couldn't make heads or tails of what artificial neurons or cochlear implants were but with how comfortable Alphys looked in her element he was hesitant to interrupt her. 

Knowing how enthusiastic Undyne could get, he could see why she was smitten with this shy scientist. 

“-and it can be extended to studying prosthetics that could help replace missing body parts and… And…” she trailed off, looking embarrassed again. “O-oh my, I rambled on again didn't I? I'm so s-sorry. This couldn't have been very f-fun for you, listening to me t-talk about all this boring junk.”

Grillby chuckled. “... I'm a bartender, my job revolves around listening to patrons talk to me . I think I can say that you're probably the most interesting to listen to though.”

Alphys blushed, bringing her hands up to her face to hide the reddening of her cheeks. “R-really?”

“... Yeah, I'd love hear more about your studies one day, although after I read up on some of the terms.”

Alphys sputtered, sweating as her face rivaled his flames in terms of redness. 

“GRILLBY!”

A loud shout echoed down the corridor of the mall, surprising them and just about everyone else shopping. The activity around them stopped as Papyrus and Undyne ran over, clutching matching slips from the photobooth. 

Papyrus engulfed him in a hug as Undyne did the same to Alphys. 

“Look at our pictures!” Papyrus chirped, showing him the photo sheet.

Grillby took it, examining  the 4 small photos. He wasn't quite surprised that Undyne picked Papyrus up in one of the shots, knowing her fondness for suplexing things. 

“... Where did you find sunglasses?”

“I ALWAYS come prepared for anything, including antics that require sunglasses for that extra cool factor.” Papyrus preened. 

“The dork hides them under his hat!” Undyne chimed in. 

“UNDYNE! Don't reveal all my cool secrets!”

Undyne jumped on Papyrus to noggie him, leaving Grillby and Alphys standing to the side. Grillby turned to her with a shrug and a shake of his head. “... Those two… Anyway, I hope you have a good rest of your date. Feel free to visit the bar at any time to chat.”

Alphys smiled, her eyes focused on Grillby’s nose. “W-will do.”

The two of them gently dragged Papyrus and Undyne away to continue their respective dates. 

Once they were some ways away, Papyrus spoke up. “Sorry we were gone for so long, were you bored?”

“... No, I think I made a friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feel free to bother me on my tumblr (nsfw): [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


End file.
